


I Need to Talk to You

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Requited Love, Togafuka if you squint, kyoko being kinda obsessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Kyoko has found herself being obsessed with Makoto recently. Is it love? or is she just in awe of his luck?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Anime Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 17





	I Need to Talk to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot from my anime one-shots book on Wattpad! You can find that book here: https://www.wattpad.com/926208346-anime-oneshots-a-n

Kyoko was excited to be at her father’s school, maybe she would even meet him! The thought of that put a bitter taste in her mouth, could she do this? She needed to hold her head up high and put that behind her.

The first glimpse of hopes peak, the first glimpse of Makoto Naegi, the first glimpse of her new life flashed before her, Makoto Naegi; the ultimate lucky student.

.

The dogs barked loudly and the white snow greeted them. The trees were head to toe in white and so was Aoi. Byakuya was a sceptic in his rights but even for him, the face he was pulling was a little exaggerated. It was pure disgust. Toko was looking at him, staring rather in absolute obsession. Kyoko would never have a decent conversation with her ever again. Yasuhiro seemed surprised, definitely more surprised than the ultimate clairvoyant should have been, he did have a 30 percent success rate and he wasnaïve and believed Junko. That left Makoto, z  
Kyoko could never figure him out, he radiates pure hope and naïvity, she liked that about him. One second he was trying to be a teenager and the next he was playing in the snow with Aoi.

Detectives always write notes about their experiences to gather information about suspects, it was a way for Kyoko to release the stress that accumulated over the day. She decided she would write about Naegi:

Makoto Naegi, how wondrous you are, as predictable as the world is around you, you never fail to surprise me, I am falling in love: at least what I think is love. He is someone who I can trust more than ever. I haven’t ever trusted anyone before him, he, in his best interests decided he would rather die than let me die. I… love… Makoto Naegi

She realized it in the middle of writing this letter, she did love him, she loved him very dearly. Too bad for her she would never know what to say. The thought of being in a life without him flashed by, too fast for a normal person to realize, but this girl wasn’t normal, this girl was Kyoko Kirigiri, this girl was the Ultimate Detective, she was a symbol of hope yet she was hopeless.

.

Makoto Naegi, Makoto Naegi. Those were the words she said in her head over and over again in her first class. She needed advice but she didn’t know where to get it. She was going to tell Makoto. This was a day, no, this was the day. She was going to muster all of her courage to tell him. She was better at writing than speaking but she should talk from her heart. She should talk from her heart. That was something she needed to remember.

She rushed over without thinking and said “Makoto I need to talk to you,”  
Makoto

Makoto was watching Kyoko for the whole of first-class and she seemed off, Makoto didn’t know what it was about and frankly, he didn’t want to know. Makoto had liked Kyoko for a long time now and he didn’t want to think that she was daydreaming about a boy or girl she liked. 

Makoto’s heart was racing when Kyoko called him over to talk, any conversation with Kyoko was worth it, every moment with her was worth it. “Makoto-“  
“I love you!” The words came out in an instant. Makoto was flustered wondering why they came out of his mouth. Kyoko cried with a big smile on her face.  
“I love you too,” she said quietly.


End file.
